dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack: Legacy
Dino Attack: Legacy is a Flash animation tribute to Dino Attack RPG. Plot Summary Dino Attack: Legacy follows a similar plot to Dino Attack RPG. However, as the Flash animation is only three minutes long, much of the story has been condensed to a simpler structure and liberties have been taken involving the appearances of characters. On a sunny day in LEGO City, a pair of civilians meet up with one another. Their attention is drawn to the dark shadows of Mutant Pterosaurs as the sky turns dark and cloudy. The two Minifigs run away as a swarm of Mutant Lizards and a Mutant Raptor attack the street. From the outskirts of the city, Dr. Rex watches the Dino Attack in triumph. By the powers of the Darkitect, Dr. Rex is transformed into a Mutant T-Rex armored in Silge Metal. However, Specs, Shadow, Digger, and Viper form the Dino Attack Team and fight back. The Dino Attack Team engages Dr. Rex and his Mutant Dino army in epic battle. In the ruins of LEGO City, Rex sees Kotua approaching Trouble. Knowing that Kotua believes that the best way to defeat the Mutant Dinos is to exterminate them, Rex intervenes and stops Kotua from bringing harm to the tamed Mutant Lizard. Kotua responds by using the seven Chaos Emeralds to unleash Chaos. However, Chaos is quickly frozen by an Ice Orb dropped from Villains Headquarters. Inside Villains Headquarters, Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek work together to fly the giant airship. They are joined by four FUTURE villains: Fogel, Finister, the Frickster, and Fladek. However, Villains Headquarters loses power and crash-lands in LEGO City. Rex and Kotua approach the wreckage, and Databoard knocks some sense back into Kotua. The three Dino Attack agents decide to recruit Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek in the fight against the Mutant Dinos, since the villains are just as eager to see the Mutant Dinos defeated. They board an Iron Predator and leave LEGO City. On Pirates Forbidden Island, Greybeard and Coral cut their way through the jungle. They are attacked by a Mutant T-Rex, but Greybeard leads the Pirates into battle. The Iron Predator arrives after the Mutant T-Rex is slain, and Rex and Evil Ogel are impressed by the Pirates' fighting capabilities. Greybeard and Coral are then recruited. In the Goo Caverns, Semick and Sam Throramebi meet each other in a Thunder Driller and Chrome Crusher, respectively. Despite the rivalry between Power Miners and Rock Raiders, they put their differences behind them when they see a swarm of Mutant Lizards and a Mutant T-Rex coming towards them. The Thunder Driller and Chrome Crusher, soon joined by the Iron Predator, push their way through the Mutant Lizards and defeat the Mutant T-Rex. On LEGO Island, the Infomaniac attempts to defend himself by throwing green bricks and red bricks at Mutant Lizards. Luckily, Zachary Virchaus and Andrew arrive to defend the Infomaniac. The Iron Predator, Thunder Driller, and Chrome Crusher also arrive on LEGO Island. Inside a XERRD laboratory, Wallace Bishop studies a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid, Michelle Glados inspects a Teleport Pad, and Walter Breen views data on a monitor. Led by Reptile and Hotwire, a team of Dino Attack agents consisting of Andrew, Zachary Virchaus, Semick, and Rex attack the XERRD laboratory, destroying XERRD's equipment and causing Dr. Breen to flee. In the Wild West, the Second Headquarters Squad, consisting of Heavy, Soldier, Medic, Engineer, Demoman, Sniper, Scout, Spy, and Pyro, fights past an army of Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. They send a bomb cart on a mine track to Fort Legoredo, where the explosive detonates and kills all the Hybrids inside. In the Maelstrom Temple on Adventurers' Island, Rotor leads Dust and Dr. Cyborg into battle against Stromlings lead by the now-corrupted Zachary Virchaus. The Iron Predator arrives at the temple, and Andrew is able to defeat Zachary, allowing the Stromling Agent to be cured. However, despite the loss at the Maelstrom Temple, the Darkitect is not yet defeated. The Iron Predator returns to LEGO City. Rex leads Kotua, Databoard, Evil Ogel, the Brickster, Sam Sinister, Vladek, Greybeard, Coral, Semick, Sam Throramebi, Reptile, Hotwire, Zachary Virchaus, Andrew, Dust, Rotor, Dr. Cyborg, and the entire Second Headquarters Squad into battle against the Mutant Dinos. As the two armies converge, the screen fades to black, and the title Dino Attack: At War's End appears onscreen. Behind the Scenes Dino Attack: Legacy was created by [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']], who began work on the project on April 17, 2010 under the working title "Project: LEGACY". He used Adobe Flash to draw and animate the characters and scenes. PeabodySam largely used LEGO Digital Designer as a reference when drawing Minifigs, while referring to images on Brickset as well as his own Minifigure collection for facial features and torso decorations. Throughout development, PeabodySam uploaded updated animation sequences to his YouTube channel, VezonWireless. PeabodySam originally envisioned the project as more of a trailer for Dino Attack RPG and less of a summary. As such, chronological order was often not taken into account during early development, and the scene on Pirates Forbidden Island was placed before the Villains Headquarters scene. One early concept for Dino Attack: Legacy was that the deaths of major characters in Dino Attack RPG would appear as a quick montage near the end of the video. Although only the deaths of PBB and Aster Oid were animated, PeabodySam intended to also show Loop killing Kat. When this idea was dropped, the death scenes of PBB and Aster Oid remained in Dino Attack: Legacy for most of its development but were eventually reworked into the scenes depicting the crash site of Villains Headquarters and the Dino Attack Team's attack on a generic XERRD laboratory. The Brickspider Bot v1.0 was intended to appear in both scenes, but when they were cut, the Brickspider Bot never appeared in the final product. An early concept that was never animated featured General walking slowly through the Dino Island Laboratory, discovering the stasis tube of Talia Kaahs, and breaking it open to free her. During the Villains Headquarters scene, the FUTURE villains were intended to have their own scene where they each made menacing poses in front of a swirling red-and-black Hypno Disk. Since PeabodySam could not get the intended effect from this scene, it was quickly cut after a short-lived attempt at animating it. Before PBB's death was cut from Dino Attack: Legacy, PeabodySam considered animating a scene in which Libo reveals his true form to avenge PBB's death, as he does in the original RPG. As Libo's animation could not be finished in time and PBB's death scene was cut, this idea was dropped. Originally, there were plans to include a scene of the GAIA Squad fighting Mutant Dinos and Hybrids at Mount Bricklake. However, this scene was never animated, and only Tex makes a cameo appearance on a movie poster hanging in the cinema theater. At one point, PeabodySam considered ending Dino Attack: Legacy with a series of clips inspired by the Left 4 Dead "The Sacrifice" trailer. Using numerous assets from Dino Attack: Legacy, this concept was eventually expanded into its own separate trailer for the final battle of At War's End. Recursively, several backgrounds from the At War's End trailer were reused in Dino Attack: Legacy. Until late in development, Dino Attack: Legacy was simply a montage of various scenes from Dino Attack RPG. When the Team Fortress 2 trailer for "Mann Versus Machine" was released in August 2012, PeabodySam was inspired to construct an overarching story around Dino Attack: Legacy wherein Rex traveled from scene to scene recruiting fighters for the Dino Attack cause, much like the RED Heavy in the "Mann Versus Machine" trailer. Reception On PeabodySam's YouTube channel, VezonWireless, Dino Attack: Legacy is his most-viewed video, with upwards of 330,000 views as of April 2017. It also has the highest amount of "likes" on the channel. As of April 2017, Dino Attack: Legacy has a rating of about 82% in terms of the "like" to "dislike" ratio. Most comments on the video tend to be positive, frequently praising the references to nostalgic LEGO themes and the use of the LEGO Universe soundtrack. The occasional negative criticisms tend to be aimed at the hard-to-follow story, which is often confusing for those who are not familiar with Dino Attack RPG. Viewership on DeviantArt is much less strong, with only 1,090 views and 14 favorites as of April 2017. Trivia *'PeabodySam' frequently uses assets from Dino Attack: Legacy as images on Dino Attack RPG Wiki. *''Dino Attack: Legacy'' was uploaded onto YouTube on September 15, 2012, the same day that ended the final battle in Dino Attack: At War's End. *''The Infomaniac's Revenge'' is a parody of Dino Attack: Legacy made during its production, which replaced the Mutant Dinos with the Infomaniac and his green and red 2x4 LEGO bricks. This parody was inspired by a LEGO Island glitch where the Infomaniac would say the phrase "... red brick, you stay! Green..." in an infinite loop. The Infomaniac's Revenge is referenced in the finished version of Dino Attack: Legacy, in which the Infomaniac throws green and red bricks at Mutant Lizards. *''Dino Attack: Legacy and Knuckles'' is another parody of Dino Attack: Legacy that replaces nearly all the minifig characters with Knuckles, as a reference to the & Knuckles meme. It was uploaded onto YouTube on April Fools' Day 2017. External Links *[http://peabodysam.deviantart.com/art/Dino-Attack-Legacy-334659385 Dino Attack: Legacy on DeviantArt] *[http://youtu.be/Fsg92Lbiovk Dino Attack: Legacy on YouTube] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL483C2A58F68DC325 Dino Attack: Legacy Work-In-Progress Playlist] Category:Expanded Universe